Don't Blink
by Izquierda310
Summary: This is an AU in which Blaine is a time lord seeking a new travel companion in Kurt. He plans on visiting Kurt to convince him to come along when he is greeted by an old foe. It's taking elements of Doctor Who but is not a full crossover.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt at writing a story. It has a lot of Doctor Who elements in it, but I have tried my best to explain everything so that a familiarity with Doctor Who is not required. My BETA has never seen the show, so that's helping in this effort. I'm working on the next few chapters, so please give me your input!

CHAPTER ONE

It was just a flash of blue.

Kurt swears he saw it. He's winded and almost knocked over eight or so people in his attempt to see where it went. The hopeful smile that had formed on his face falls when he turns the corner only to see more anonymous people hurrying in different directions.

He can't help but be a little upset. Every time he sees that flash of blue it tends to be accompanied by the appearance of a short but very attractive man in a suit and a bowtie. This man is a mystery to Kurt. Over the course of the past few years, Kurt has run into him multiple times, and each time he's left with more questions than before. He only refers to himself as "The Doctor" and never divulges any personal details. The cynical side of Kurt points out that there must be a reason for this. The guy must still live with his parents or have some creepy doll collection. Not to mention that anyone who uses a nickname like "The Doctor" has to be a bad amateur DJ or Jersey Shore reject. With the amount of gel in this guy's hair, the latter might actually be true. He's shorter than Kurt but gorgeous with warm brown eyes and naturally tanned skin. Kurt has no clue why he finds this man so intriguing when he should be completely weirded out by the situation. It definitely isn't normal for a man traveling in a blue telephone box to talk to you at random moments in your life.

Kurt changes his focus and turns around to get back on track. He was already pushing it to get to work on time, and now he'll definitely be late. Not that he minds. Dull doesn't even begin to describe his job. Kurt had always wanted to be involved in fashion, but he had hoped it would be on the design end and not the accounting end. He always told himself this job would be a stepping-stone to a position he was more passionate about. Six years later and he's still keeping track of budgets and expense account records. He may have not seen a bolt of fabric since his orientation tour, but he knows the ungodly amount of money it costs to purchase each one.

Kurt gives one of his characterized eye rolls and sighs as he pushes through the revolving door not noticing the short man in the tailored suit and red bow tie watching him from the other side of the street.

The Doctor smirks to himself, which quickly transforms to a thin-lined frown. He's been without a companion for a while now. When your lifespan can be endless, hundreds of years alone can't seem like that long, but he hasn't shared his adventures with anyone or anything since this most recent regeneration. He can't seem to find the fun of traveling through space and time without opening someone else's eyes to it.

Generally the selection process for a new companion happens mostly by accident. He either saves them from mannequins or a hospital on a moon, but this time is different. He has carefully selected who he thinks he wants to be next.

_He's been watching Kurt for a while now. Before this regeneration, he just happened upon him while in New York enjoying a much-deserved day off from saving galaxies. He was about to step onto his time and space travel vehicle, known as a TARDIS. Just as he grabbed the handle to the door of the blue colored police phone box, they caught the other's eyes. The boy seemed to have been hurrying with bags in his hand and his satchel was threatening to slip off his shoulder, but he stopped when he saw the Doctor standing there. He was gorgeous. Tall and slender with pants that had to be painted on they were so tight. His blue shirt matched his eyes perfectly making them even more piercing._

"_Hi," the Doctor said. _

"_Hi," the boy managed to get out breathlessly._

_Then the Doctor turned with a smirk and opened the door. He almost had a foot in we he felt a hand tug at his elbow. He took a step back to see the disheveled boy looking at him._

"_I'm Kurt." He stammered, regaining some of his composure._

"_I'm The Doctor."_

_Kurt's brow didn't even have time to furrow questioningly before The Doctor was gone in a whirl of blue._

The Doctor smiles at the memory and remembers why he's here. It's finally time to ask Kurt to join him. What he doesn't know is that he's been pulled here for another reason. Nothing can be left totally to coincidence, and the things that are about to be set in motion are going to affect Kurt and his doctor drastically for the rest of their lives.

When Kurt met the Doctor, he had been caught off guard. Why was the extremely attractive man looking at him and actually talking to him? He hadn't had much luck in that department. Also, why was he standing in a back alley near a replica of an old British police box? There was something in that man's grin like the way it spread across his entire face that made Kurt's knees metaphorically buckle. He was gone as quickly as he had appeared and Kurt couldn't explain what had happened or if it even did occur. Try as he might to push him from his thoughts, The Doctor's face was stuck in Kurt's mind permanently as if their meeting was some kind of clandestine happening. He was drawn to him with this strong initial attraction, and that developed into an obsession with this man and who he was.

Kurt sits at his desk daydreaming about The Doctor despite everything telling him that he's either creating an imaginary boyfriend since he can't keep a real one or there's an equally crazy guy out there just messing with him. Neither option is very appealing. Kurt is tired of waiting around for this mystery guy to come back into his life. His appearances have been so sporadic, and when they do occur he's barely there. How can he be expected to hold onto someone when they've not spent more than a total hour together over six years?

There were three years between when Kurt first saw the Doctor and their second meeting. He had dated a lot of look a likes along the way, which is therapist said was unhealthy, but they ended up just being good for sex since none of them were the real thing. Kurt was twenty-four now He was still interning away in the accounting department for Banana Republic, hoping that one day he'd get transferred to a more fashionable floor. You'd be surprised how terribly people who work for a clothing line dress. . He'd been in counseling for having an obsession with a magic mystery man. He knew telling his family about this man that rode around in a flying telephone box was a bad idea. He had finally admitted that the Doctor was a fantasy and not a real person after a continuous struggle with everyone in his life to prove the man existed. Sadly, no one was around the next time Kurt ran into him.

_Kurt loved walking down the street and eating his lunch outside at a little Bistro because the fresh air was good for his muddled brain and natural lighting was much better for him than the yellowy fluorescents of the office. While trying to finish his diet coke before heading back to work, he feels the presence of someone sitting at the small table with him, which he finds extremely rude even for a New Yorker. As he raises his gaze prepared to whip out a snarky remark, his face freezes mid reaction. Sitting across from him is that short jerk and his impossible grin. It doesn't look like he's aged a day. _

"_Do I know you?" Kurt tries to play it off just in case his mind is playing tricks on him again._

"_We just met. Well, at least in my time stream." The Doctor rattles off._

_Kurt stares blankly at this gibberish reply._

"_I suppose I should explain myself, but I really don't have the time at this moment. You're Kurt, right? I have been following the right guy?"_

"_That's a little too creepy for me," Kurt says as he gathers his things to go, but a warm touch on his hand stops him. He looks and the wonderfully masculine hand on his and feels the warm touch surging through his body. As his eyes travel to the man's face, he practically melts at the man's smile, which takes over his entire face._

"_It can't be you," Kurt says, "I convinced myself I dreamed our entire encounter due to an addiction to caffeine, but here you are. People called me crazy, but I knew it was real."_

_Tears start to well in Kurt's eyes. This man, with whom he has shared so few words, stands and pulls him into an embrace. The hug is warm and meaningful. _

"_I have to go." _

_And with that the man is gone, leaving Kurt with a sudden lack of warmth. Kurt quickly picks up his things to follow him, but when he turns the corner he just sees the faintest fading of blue._

"_Well, shit."_

The phone on his desk rings, bringing Kurt back to reality.

"You've reached accounting. This is Kurt. How may I help you?"

"You're needed on floor zero. Come as quickly as possible." The voice was unfamiliar and almost inhuman.

"Excuse me? Hello?" but they've hung up already

Kurt convinces himself that was a prank. When the receptionists get busy or lazy, they tend to forward their calls to someone else. Because Kurt is "nice," he tends to help them lighten their load more often than anyone else.

He picks up the report he was working on to actually attempt to get some work done when Ethan, a fellow accountant, stops at his desk.

"You're supposed to go down to the basement as well, right?"

Kurt can't help but notice his painfully put together ensemble. Just because argyle is semi-cool for the wealthy working class does not mean that any array of colors can be thrown into this template. The mixture of purple, red, and orange almost makes Kurt forget he was asked a question.

"Yeah, I guess," he says, "What's it about?"

"No clue," Ethan pipes up, "Better than sitting at my desk for the rest of the afternoon."

Kurt agrees with this logic and follows Ethan to the elevator.

The Doctor easily gets into the building. With psychic paper taking the form of any document you need and a sonic screwdriver opening all locked doors among other things, how can it be difficult?

As he strolls casually to the elevator bank, he begins to think about the last time he saw Kurt. It felt like yesterday because for him it was.

In Kurt's time stream, it had been a little over a year.

_It had been pouring outside as Kurt stood under the awning of his office building, which was providing little protection. The wind was blowing rainwater under the covering soaking Kurt's clothes and once perfectly coifed hair. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice the blue police box blink into existence next to him. _

"_Could you use a lift home?"_

_Kurt pushed his hair out of his eyes where it was hanging in curtains. Blaine saw the recognition dawn on his beautiful white face. Blaine was confused as the recognition quickly turned to a look of fury. Too soon there were little but surprisingly strong fists hitting his chest followed by a string of high pitched yelling._

"_How dare you? I can't believe this. I haven't seen you in two years, and you just expect to show up and talk to me whenever it's convenient for you."_

_The Doctor grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled them down. He could see the hurt etched on the man's face. It was then he realized this was more than just scoping out a new companion. That could be dangerous._

"_I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come." The Doctor tried to back up and remove himself from this potentially damaging situation. Falling in love with a companion never ended well. It always works best as a friendship because it feels less like rejection when they leave you by either choice or death. Being almost immortal led to the latter happening too often._

"_Really? You're just going to leave again? That's really great, Blaine. I hope you're getting everything you want out of this screwed up relationship…"_

_The Doctor looked at the man quizzically a smile forming on his face._

"_Blaine?" _

_Kurt's cheeks flushed crimson like a little boy who had been caught wearing his mother's shoes._

"_I had to give you a name. My friends would have thought I was crazy if I complained about the mysterious 'Doctor." Kurt made the air quotes as he said that last word mockingly. "You looked like a Blaine. I went through a lot of choices, but that sounded the best." His eyes had fallen down to looking at his wet shoes._

"_I like it. I've never had a name before," The Doctor said smiling encouragingly at Kurt and taking his hand. "Come on. Let me get you home, and I can explain a few things."_

_It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "There's barely room for you in that police box, and I don't get into flying vehicles with strangers."_

"_I'll save it for later then. Let's walk."_

_The rain had not let up, and The Doctor walked Kurt to his modest apartment saying very little along the way. Kurt finally broke the silence that had only been punctuated by the pitter-pattering drizzle. ._

"_So… Who are you?"_

_After a short sign, The Doctor began to explain, "I'm a time lord, the last one, actually. I travel through space and time helping to police the galaxies." He was about to continue, but he realized he was walking alone._

_Kurt has stopped and was just staring at him. "Does that line actually work on people?"_

"_It's true! I promise. One day I'll show you. Until then, you'll just have to trust me."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes. This guy was a trip. He doubted he'd ever be able to trust this man, especially after saying that last line. At least Kurt can explain to his therapist that it's the person pretending to be from the future is the one that needs counseling. They had reached Kurt's doorstep. The Doctor drew Kurt's hand to his lips and placed a small kiss._

_As he turned to leave, Kurt yelled out, "When will I see you again?"_

_The Doctor looked back at him with that devilishly cute grin and said, "Only time will tell." Then he backed away until he was consumed in darkness._

The Doctor smiled to himself remembering that moment. He thought it had been one of his more clever lines. Admittedly, he had worked on a long list of cool parting words that he could bring out whenever necessary. It saddened him a little to think about how they were used too often.

He didn't have time to dwell on this, though, because as he waited with the throng of people at the elevators. One going down opened in front of him, and there was Kurt. More alarmingly, though, was the thing on the elevator with him. Kurt is in danger, and he doesn't even have a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope that people enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted to get the second one up so that people could get into the story more. Please let me know what you think! I'm working on chapter three now and should have it up sometime next week.

CHAPTER TWO

The mirrored silver doors closed before he could get a good look, but Kurt was certain he had seen Blaine standing outside. Or should he call him The Doctor? If that had been him then he should be able to ask him quite soon which he prefers.

He and Ethan are alone on the elevator now. Alone with the exception of a statue that Kurt had assumed someone else was supposed to wheel off on the ground floor. He noticed it reflecting in the doors. It was beautifully crafted and unusual. It was a granite angel covering her face and weeping.

"What's that doing here?"

Kurt had almost forgotten about Ethan.

"I have no clue. I kind of like it, but I never thought Banana would do anything edgy enough to include this statue. Maybe that's why it's on its way to the basement."

At that point the door opens with a ding.

"Come on!"

After a year of not seeing him, The Doctor looks just as Kurt had remembered. His warm brown eyes fit perfectly with his olive skin. His hair is still held tightly to his head with gel, but Kurt had never seen him so distraught. His brow was furrowed in concentration and wet with perspiration.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt turns to see Ethan's reaction, but he's no longer there. The angel's face is no longer hiding behind it's hands, but is bared over Ethan's body. It is the most demonic thing Kurt has ever seen.

"What happened?" Kurt looks to The Doctor with his eyes filled with fear and confusion, but The Doctor is still staring at the angel, his eyes focused on its face.

"The same thing will happen to us if we don't get out of here. I need you to back up to me and keep looking at that angel. Just don't look in its eyes"

Kurt does as he's told but finds it hard to avoid those stone eyes that are looking back at him. It's just a statue, right? How did it move? Is it really looking at him? Why is this when The Doctor just happens to show up?

He almost collapses in The Doctor's arms when he reaches him because he's so focused on the angel. Kurt doesn't mind the contact with The Doctor's broad chest, but he realizes there are more important things to think about right now. They back out of the elevator and as soon as the door closes they turn down the hall. There is another angel statue behind them still in the weeping position.

"You look backward, and I'll keep an eye on forward. Don't blink!"

Kurt's phone buzzes. He's able to fish out of the pocket of his tight pants while still keeping his eyes on the angel at the other end of the hall. The call is from Ethan.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, come back. You can help me." The voice sounded just like Ethan but detached. The Doctor grabs his phone and shuts it without even turning to look back. Kurt, however, had looked toward The Doctor. Kurt quickly remembers he is supposed to be watching the angel. When he quickly moves his head back, he sees three angel statues not just the one. Also, they are all much closer to him than they had been. Who was moving them? Was this all some practical joke?

"That was Ethan! We have to go find him." Kurt pulls his hand out of the Doctor's.

"Ethan is already dead. We have to get out of here now. I'll explain it then," The Doctor says as he grabs Kurt's hand more firmly and takes him to a nearby door.

"That door is always locked. The only way out is the other direction," Kurt tries to explain, but The Doctor has already pulled out a thick, metallic wand. Kurt's mind travels to some inappropriate places at this point, but he refocuses to see the Doctor put it up to the lock of he door. After a weird buzzing sound, the door opens.

"How did you do that?"

"No time to explain. Get inside."

Kurt glances back over his shoulder. The angels are reaching out to him almost close enough to touch him. The Doctor tugs at his belt loop to back him into the small room. After they are both inside, the Doctor uses the same instrument to lock the door. Immediately, there is a loud banging coming from the other side of the door.

"Start climbing."

It's only then that Kurt notices a metal ladder is the only fixture in the room. It must lead to the street in some way. He begins climbing, and his thoughts are confirmed when he reaches a small hatch. The Doctor is on the other side of the ladder unlocking the hatch. They're both breathing heavily, and Kurt is extremely turned on by the way The Doctor's chest is rising and falling showing his muscles flex through his shirt. Then the door is open and they're out on a side street of Kurt's building.

The Doctor walks to a seemingly empty corner of the alley, and as he gets there the blue police box materializes.

"Come with me," He says gently offering out his hand.

Kurt accepts it looking forward to being in close quarters inside the mysterious traveling box, but his hopes are dashed once he steps inside.

"It's so big," is all he can say as he looks around the giant control room with wires and knobs and levers covering the console in the middle and even on the walls.

"That's what they all say." The Doctor barely gets out without a small laugh. "This is the TARDIS. She's how I travel to all the different places and times I go, and it's how I'm going to get you back to your apartment and out of trouble." The Doctor began messing with all the buttons and contraptions on the center console causing the TARDIS to begin to make noise and lightly shake.

"You expect me to take a lot on faith here. If you hadn't just saved my life, I wouldn't have any reason to trust you. What was going on back there? I'm not staying at home until you've explained a few things. Firstly, this thing actually moves?"

The Doctor looks over his shoulder to see Kurt standing there with a resolved look on his face, hands on his hips. He looks cute when he is aggravated. His eyes are giving what must be a signature bitch stare. He could have a little fun with him before they got back to the matter at hand.

"Open the door."

"What? Why? We haven't even moved."

The Doctor smiled as he opened the door behind Kurt. This was his favorite part of getting a new companion.

The room is empty with a large window that spans the entire wall like some kind of observation deck.

"There's nothing here. It's pitch black outside." Kurt seems more than a little annoyed.

The Doctor is smirking again, "Give that window a closer look."

Kurt walks away from the TARDIS and to the railing by the window, and his mouth drops. He doesn't see he dark night he had envisioned but instead he sees an array of brightly glowing stars in the distance, but in the forefront is the Earth. No sci-fi movie or satellite photo could have prepared him for how beautiful it was.

"How is this even possible?"

"They set this viewing deck up for the day the world ends, but don't worry!" The Doctor adds quickly seeing the terror in Kurt's face. "This is way in the future, and there's only one human left in the entire universe."

"That only slightly ruins the view," Kurt replies sassily. "So now I believe that you can travel through space and time, but I'm going to need more than just a pretty view to fall into your arms."

The Doctor feels the light pink rise in his cheeks. Is Kurt flirting with him?

"This wasn't how I imagined this conversation going. I was going to pick you up today and see if you wanted to come with me but only after I got to fill you in on everything. Obviously, my plan is to plan as I go. It always seems to work out that way." He tries to laugh, but Kurt is obviously not amused. "There are weeping angels in your office building."

"Is it your fault they're there?"

The question caught The Doctor off guard. "What?"

"I did some research online, and there are some people out there that have noticed you turning up whenever strange things are happening. I even went and visited one of the guys who made a website. He thinks you're somehow a part of a big government conspiracy. You aren't, are you?"

"Ha ha, no, I'm not. Those fanatics get a couple of things right, but for the most part it's all speculation. There are certain events in time that are fixed and others are those moments where a big difference can be made in the world. I travel to those moments sometimes by accident and try my best to help the better choice be made."

Kurt still looked skeptical, "Example?"

The Doctor sighed but knew it would come to this. Some companions took his word on blind faith not even needing an explanation, but Kurt is different than them. That's what Blaine liked about him.

"There was a race of molten rock creatures living below Pompeii. I had to cause the volcano to erupt or let the creatures take over the world. Not everything is as big as that, though. It could even be as simple as which direction you decide to turn at a stop sign. One of those moments is happening here. I thought it was just your choice to come with me, but it seems like that's not the only reason this is not a fixed point."

The Doctor looked up to see Kurt's reaction not knowing what to expect. Kurt's deep blue eyes were penetrating as they stared through his.

"You came here for me? Why?"

The Doctor has thought this would be obvious.

"You move me, Kurt. I see how passionate you are and how the world has tried to push you down, but you keep working for what you want. I need someone like that because sometimes I feel so alone when everything piles against me."

The Doctor looks to his feet because he's not ready to see what waits for him in Kurt's eyes. When he finally convinces himself to look up, he realizes that Kurt is not angry or confused. His deep blue eyes are brimming with tears.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me. When guys notice me, they tend to only be thinking about one thing and don't care to get to know me on a deeper level, but you were able to discern all of that through a few chance meetings."

His rambling was cute. The more quirks he discovered the more The Doctor wanted to know.

"I don't think those things are hard to see. I noticed them right away. You don't realize how much you have to offer."

The Doctor's smile grows as he sees Kurt smiling back at him. He wishes he could get lost in every small feature of Kurt's face, but there's not time for that right now.

"So these angels?" The Doctor is grateful for the subject change however awkward.

"Yes, the weeping angels, also known as the lonely assassins. No one knows where they come from, but they are as old as the universe. They feed off of the potential energy in a person's life."

"How do they do that?"

"They send you back in time to a year before you were born. They're actually rather kind when it comes to their feeding. The people that get transported get to go on living in that different time. The angels just get the energy from all of the years they don't get to live in the future."

"Is that what happened to Ethan?" Kurt looks hopeful, and The Doctor knows he won't like what he says next.

"No, they can't speak, the angels, so hey have to manipulate a human voice. The only way to do that is by snapping a person's neck. That's why Ethan's voice was on the phone. They can use the voice of anyone they kill."

"How do we stop them?" The Doctor notices something new in Kurt that he wasn't expecting. There is a sense of determination in his face, and it doesn't appear he'll be able to talk Kurt out of trying to help him.

"We can't. They'll deteriorate if they are deprived of energy, but it's kind of hard to isolate them. They only exist when they are not being perceived. Otherwise they're stone. This means they can only move when no living thing is looking at them including other angels, so locking them up somewhere doesn't really work."

"Is there someway to make sure something is always watching them?" Kurt asks, and The Doctor gives him a sad half smile.

"Do you know anyone or anything that never blinks? And if you do, are they willing to dedicate their life to watching angels?"

Even Kurt is able to laugh at this. "We'll have to think of something then. Do you have any ideas? How have you gotten away from them before?"

"Dumb luck. They actually transported me back in time. I got stuck in the late 1960s with no escape."

"What a terrible decade for fashion. I'm so sorry," Kurt says in mock concern.

"Very funny. Anyway, my companion and I were able to work out a way to get the TARDIS back from the angels and trick them into staring at each other."

"Could that work again?"

"Possibly. I don't even know how many there are. I tend to just figure things out as I go. Plans never work out the way we intend."

"Then we'll just have to improvise." Kurt's smile was a little flirtatious causing The Doctor to return the same kind of smile.

"I suppose we will. Let's get back to your office then, shall we?" With that The Doctor drags him back into the TARDIS and turns more knobs and moves more levers spinning them back to Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If anyone is interested in Beta Reading this for me, let me know! I need someone to make sure I get my _Doctor Who_ facts right. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!

CHAPTER THREE

The whirling and beeping finally stops, and Kurt still cannot believe that thing was actually moving. It seemed to him like an elaborate Hollywood set for some sci-fi television show from the _Star Trek_ era.

"Have you thought of anything?" Kurt asks.

His mind is trying its best to come up with something, but it is a little difficult to do so when you just found out this entirely different world exists. The Doctor has gotten away from them before, hasn't he? So why does Kurt still feel uneasy? He knows he trusts The Doctor to at least some degree, but he isn't sure if it's wise to throw his complete faith into someone about whom he still has so many questions.

"Well, I think we can use the TARDIS as bait. They tried to take it once because it would give them infinite amounts of energy to feed on. I just don't know how we'll get them to look at each other."

Kurt realizes how much he likes watching The Doctor think. His brow is furrowed deep in concentration with his light brown eyes focusing on something that Kurt cannot see. He wonders how much time this man spends staring at himself in the mirror to get that hair just right. Then it hits him.

"I've got it!" Kurt yells startling The Doctor and breaking his concentration.

"Hmm? What is it?" The Doctor asks looking at Kurt in a way he interprets to be genuine interest.

"Well, what is a way we can guarantee that they are always looking at each other when no one is there?" Kurt takes glee in being able to reveal his idea hoping that it sounds as good out loud as it does in his head. "We get them to look in a mirror."

The Doctor appears to really be considering this. After a few moments of silences, he asks, "Where will we find a mirror that large? Also, how will we trick them into looking at it?"

Kurt smiles slyly "I'll worry about that. You work out how we're going to get them to follow us." Kurt walks to the door. "Can you get us into that building across the street? I have a plan, but I need to stop by my apartment first."

Kurt rushes up the stairs to his tiny apartment. He is struggling with the keys when The Doctor comes up behind him and uses that same instrument to quickly unlock the door.

"Just trying to save the time." The Doctor says with a devilish grin.

"I don't know if I'll feel safe living here knowing you can always break in." Kurt adds playfully as he pushed the door open.

"KURT! We agreed to give each other warning if we were having guests!"

Rachel is standing there in a towel holding her hairbrush. Kurt notices that her favorite Barbara CD is playing in the background.

"You are one of the only people I know that practices for karaoke, Rachel. Your use of a hairbrush as a microphone, though, is a little less original. Sorry about the guest. It was really last minute. I didn't have time to think about it before we got here."

She looks at him angrily, but the knitted brows and frown quickly subside when she sees the person standing next to him. Then she blushes and runs off to her room.

Kurt rolls his eyes as he hears her door shut. "Always one for the dramatics. I just need to get a few things from my room. Then we can head back over to the office building."

As Kurt runs off down the same small hallway to another room. The Doctor stands and looks around the living space. It looks far too neat, which he guesses must be Kurt's doing. As he glances around, he sees posters from musicals on the walls and framed pictures of Kurt with random friends and family in sleek frames. This room was quite symbolic of his relationship with Kurt thus far. The Doctor was on the outside looking in, collecting small pieces of information but not getting into anything to deep or personal. Hopefully, he'll be able to change that soon.

Meanwhile, down the hall Kurt grabs a few bolts of unused fabric since he hasn't felt like designing or sewing in a while. He never thought he'd be tired of fashion, but when you're constantly sealing with numbers and prices it breaks you down a little bit to see how wasteful the industry is.

His door opened and closed behind him, and before he knew it Rachel, now fully clothed in a terribly put together ensemble, is beside him. Kurt looks up at her to avoid seeing the kittens playing with yarn plastered on the oversized cotton sweater.

"So who's your friend? It looks a lot like that guy you used to talk about. Are you still trying to date your imaginary friend?"

"Rachel! Stop it. I can't handle your giddiness right now. I'll have you know that is my imaginary friend."

When he turns to see her expression, her eyes are wide and mouth open.

"You. Cannot. Be. Serious!"

"I am, but we'll just have to talk about this later. I'm in kind of a hurry. I'll be back tonight."

"You're not getting off that easily, Kurt! I was convinced you made that guy up just so I would stop pestering you with questions about getting a boyfriend. Now I find out he's real. You've got to give me all the details!"

Rachel was bubbling with excitement. Kurt knew she loved a good, juicy story, but she also had been really worried about him. It had been a while since he'd dated anyone and even the guys he did date never stayed around for too long.

"Fine. Just a few quick ones. He's in town on business, so we're spending some time together, and we'll see what happens. I don't really know too much yet, but I think he's interested in something more. I just can't be sure this early. Is that enough?"

"That'll do for now, but I better get more later tonight or in the morning."

Rachel is positively giddy, and Kurt simultaneously loves how happy she is for him and can't stand it. She can get so annoyingly cute.

As Kurt leaves, his room the fabric under his arm, he hears Rachel's giddy laughter through the door.

"Do you have everything you need?"

The Doctor's smile is as beautiful as ever. Is there more than friendship there? Kurt is still a little unsure as to what exactly is going on here, but there will be time for that conversation later after the angels.

"I think so. I just had to get through the Inquisition before I was allowed to leave my room. Rachel would love to meet you. I've been talking about you for years, and…"

"You've been talking about me for years?"

There's that smile again. Kurt could get used to that, but right now it was making him blush heavily, the redness flushing up his chest and over his face.

"We'll add that to the list of things to never discuss again." The redness is creeping up to his ears now as he pulls the Doctor out the door not noticing the angel hiding its face on the fire escape outside.

After a quick buzz of the sonic screwdriver pointed at the door, as Kurt had learned it was called, he and The Doctor are walking down the main hallway of the private arts school across the street from Kurt's office building.

"I always wanted to go to a place like this when I was younger or now even." Kurt lets out a gentle laugh looking longingly at the walls covered in student projects and pictures of recent musical productions.

"Why didn't you?" The Doctor asks realizing that he has revealed a lot about himself recently but has been to preoccupied to ask Kurt anything personal.

"Well, I grew up in Ohio. There isn't really a thriving art community there. I sang in glee club, but there wasn't a school like this anywhere nearby, not one my dad could afford anyway."

The Doctor notices a small frown has formed on Kurt's face and quickly decides he never wants to see it there again, so he changes the subject.

"Glee club? I'd love to hear you sing sometime. I bet it's beautiful." This brings that little smile back to his face. "So why didn't you keep singing once you got to college?"

"I felt like I needed to do something that would lead to a definite career. I still took voice lessons and everything, but I thought the fashion design and business double major would lead to something a little more realistic." Kurt half smiles to himself as he says, "But we see how that turned out. I'm still doing an internship in the financial department. I'll get there someday. I know it."

The Doctor notices that Kurt has that determined look in his eye. "I believe you will."

They share a smile as Kurt asks, "Well, enough about my unfulfilled dreams. What do little time lords want to be when they grow up? Besides ominously named and dapperly time travelers that is."

The Doctor looks down at his dark blue suit and lime green bowtie. "Hey! Bowties are cool. Right? They're still cool in this time period."

Kurt realizes that he loves seeing him uncharacteristically flustered, "For some people, yes, they are still cool. Seriously, though, answer the question. Did you ever have other aspirations that you sacrificed for your current lifestyle?"

"We really didn't get a chance to think about any other career options," The Doctor admits. "They started training us at a very young age."

"Well, then what do you think you would have liked to do? I'm sure you've come across many professions in your travels. I have a feeling anything in the field of medicine would be too obvious?"

The Doctor gave a quick, appreciative laugh at Kurt's joke. Was this flirting? It had admittedly been a while and flirtation played out differently with different species. This was subtler than some of the aliens that released obnoxious gases to show attraction.

"I love what I do already. I can't really think of anything that would be a better fit. I don't see how you sit at that desk for eight hours a day. Your species is so focused on constant movement without taking a moment to notice what is in front of you and what you've left behind."

They arrive at the door marked Dance Studio in block letters on the window. The Doctor glances at Kurt before opening it. Kurt is seriously contemplating him with his gaze.

"What is it?" The look is making The Doctor a little uncomfortable. Had he offended him? He was only answering the question honestly. No one had ever asked him that before, so he didn't know if the answer was appropriate.

"I've just never met someone that has made me think as much as you do. Everyone tells me to keep working harder so that I can get what I want. No one has ever suggested that I slow down or try something new. You see the world in an interesting way."

Relief flooded The Doctor's face. His quirkiness generally went over well with humans, but he was constantly afraid of crossing some unknown line. Kurt is the perfect choice for his next companion. That's when he notices something over Kurt's shoulder.

"Turn around."

Kurt turns to look and sees an angel at the end of the dark hallway with its face in its hands. Then the emergency lights in the hallway flicker. Kurt looks up at them expectantly. When the lights are suddenly aglow again, the angel has been joined by another and is a few steps closer. The light begins to flicker again, and in the strobe effect Kurt watches in horror as the angels move closer and closer. Their hands are reaching toward them with each unseen step. Then there is an arm on his back, and he screams.

"Calm down!" The Doctor is saying but keeping his eyes on the angels. "They're concentrating their energy on making the lights go out. While terrifying, it will slow them down a bit. We have to get in this room. Come on."

Kurt's phone vibrates against his leg. He pulls it out to see Ethan's name displayed on the screen. He looks at The Doctor questioningly.

"Answer it," he says while still keeping his focus on the angels.

"Hello?" Kurt asks quietly into the receiver. The voice that responds is Ethan's with that far off quality like the call he had received at work that morning.

"Hello, Kurt. Doctor."

"What are you after this time?" The Doctor's question was stern.

"They're still after the TARDIS. All they need is to get the key from you again." It sound like Ethan was with them just relaying information, but Kurt knows it isn't true. He has to keep telling himself that.

"Well, I hate to inform you that you're going to have to look somewhere else for your energy source. I see you've been slowly picking at people from the building across the street."

Kurt cannot understand how The Doctor can talk to them so calmly. Kurt couldn't even say a word when he knew the voice coming back at him was Ethan's. That's when Kurt realizes that The Doctor faces things like this all the time. This is just another day in his line of work.

"There's a lot of potential in that building. If they can't take the TARDIS, they'll take the next strongest power source nearby."

Kurt didn't like how cryptic everything was getting. He also didn't know how they would possibly be able to get out of this.

"They'll let you keep your TARDIS, Doctor. They just want Kurt."

For the first time, The Doctor breaks his concentrated stare at the angels to look into Kurt's face. Kurt has unconsciously let the phone fall from his hand to the floor. They wanted him? But why? How can he possibly be a good energy source? He searches The Doctor's face looking for something reassuring in his warm light brown eyes, but he only sees a new resolved determination staring back at him.

"Get in that room. Now!"

The Doctor protectively ushers Kurt through the door with a firm hand guiding him by the lower back. The door shut quickly behind them. The Doctor was bending down to lock it with the sonic screwdriver when Kurt looked up to the opaque glass. Although distorted by the ripples in the glass, there was a stone grey face looking right at him. Kurt let out a whimper. This caused The Doctor to look up and see what caused the noise. Once he notices the angel, he walks over to Kurt and stands next to him never taking his gaze off the door. He slips his hand into Kurt's, and it feels so comfortable there.

"You said you had an idea. What is it?"

He had kept his tone soft trying to calm Kurt down. They need to focus if they were going to make it out of this with their spines intact and not sent back to the past with no way back. The Doctor brushes his thumb gently over the backside of Kurt's hand, coaxing him into speaking.

"This room has floor to ceiling mirrors. I saw them moving new ones yesterday. That means there are either old ones we can take or the new ones if they haven't been installed."

Kurt was right. In his periphery, The Doctor could see the mirrors to his left and his right, but he assumes that there were none on the wall behind him because he notices a slight movement in the shadow outside the door after a quick blink. He can also now see some large flat items wrapped in brown paper near a door leads to some kind of office. In the open doorway stands another angel, arms stretched down.

"Okay, Kurt, I need you to back up with me until you can get both angels in your line of sight. Don't blink! I know it's hard, but they'll only begin moving faster. We need to move these mirrors somewhere that the angels won't pick up on what we're doing." His words are at a whisper now, because while they cannot speak the angels are plenty good at listening.

You stay right here. I'm going to get the TARDIS in here, so we can get out of here. We obviously need to regroup. If they're chasing us, then chances are it's unguarded. I need you to be brave, Kurt. If you watch them from this end, I'll be able to get to the front of the school without any problem. Can you do that? Kurt? Are you listening?"

Kurt squeezes The Doctor's hand for a second longer then lets go.

"Yes, I can."

"Just remember to have courage. I know you can do this. You're stronger than you think. I'll be back as soon as I can."

The Doctor then grabs Kurt's hand to pull it to his mouth. He lays a gentle kiss on the backside leaving a wet mark near Kurt's knuckles. Kurt breaks his concentration on the angels to look at The Doctor, but he's already turned and run out the door passing the three angels that are all facing Kurt now.

The kiss had caused his nerves to disappear for a second, but now they're back. Kurt notices how hard it is not to do something that is a reflex whenever you start to think about it too much. Blinking is one of those things.

He blinks once. Shit. The angels are all a few steps closer their arms out. Okay, stay call. Just keep your eyes open. Maybe winking each one separately will work.

He blinks a second time. Double shit. When his eyes open again he gasps not even able to let out a scream. The angels' faces have contorted into something demonic. They're no longer stoic but instead stretched out with long tongues and evil eyes looking straight toward him.

Kurt backs up to the far corner of the room, but they are still mere steps away from him. He has to keep his eyes open. Don't think about how dry they are. Push through the pain. He'll be back soon. He has to be. He's squinting now, fighting so hard against his body. The Doctor believes in him. He has to prove him right and see him again.

He blinks a third time.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next installment in the series! I've got two great Beta readers TheDapperGleek and CES5410. You guys both gave me some great advice and kind words that only make the story better. Keep leaving comments! I'll have the next chapter up within a week depending on how things go. Thank you all for reading!

CHAPTER FOUR

Rachel can't wait any longer. When was Kurt going to get back? She decides to busy herself with making a quick, healthy dinner before getting back to practicing for upcoming auditions. If only Kurt would audition for shows again. Rachel missed talking to him about theatre. She knew he was only trying to keep himself from getting upset, but he was meant for the stage. How could he not see that? Maybe now that his dream man is in his life he'll be able to focus. As she walks into the kitchen, she notices something odd.

"Who opened the window to the fire escape?"

It could have been Kurt or his friend. What was his name again? Regardless, it needs to be closed now because that air could cause serious damage to her voice if she got sick from the cold. She puts a pot of tea on to soothe her throat and calm her nerves. Rachel turns back to busy herself over the stove reaching for the teabags and some milk in the fridge behind her and almost knocks the kettle over in shock. There is a statue of an angel covering its face in the kitchen. How did she not see it before? Had it been there?

She blinks. Did that statue move a little closer to her? Had its arms shifted position? This was just a little too creepy. Kurt had some explaining to do. Rachel pulls her phone out of her pocket keeping her eyes on the angel.

"Kurt!"

Kurt's eyes immediately open at The Doctor shouting his name. The angels had gotten close enough to hover over him, just inches from touching him. Their grotesque faces are bearing down on him with a look of hunger frozen in stone. Before he knows it, The Doctor has his hand and is pulling Kurt up from the ground and into a hug, all while still watching the three angels.

"I'm so proud of you. You were so brave." The Doctor is whispering this like a mantra in Kurt's ear as he rubs delicate circles on his back and walks them to the TARDIS.

"I just need you to watch them one more time while I go get those mirrors. Can you do that?" This is still said as a whisper in Kurt's ear. It's so intimate and caring. His voice is filled with support and concern.

"Yes, I can watch them one more time now that you're here." Kurt can't believe the sappiness of the statement he just uttered. The familiar red flush spreads across his chest and face. He sees what must be a signature smirk crawl across the entirety of The Doctor's face. No one should be allowed to be that attractive when they smile.

The Doctor then begins grabbing the mirror segments wrapped in brown paper from the wall and loading them into the TARDIS. Just as he is loading the last one on, Kurt's phone rings. Rachel?

"Hello?"

"Kurt! You have to get back here."

There was something in her voice Kurt had never heard before. Was it fear?

"Rachel? What's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen. Did you bring this statue inside? It keeps moving, and it's freaking me out."

Kurt's jaw drops, frozen in a look of horror. He can hear Rachel's tears over the phone.

"Rachel! It can't move if you are looking at it. Just back out of the kitchen. Get into a room and lock the door. Then go sit in a corner. We'll be there soon. Don't blink!"

"You ready?"

The Doctor was placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder, pulling him back to the TARDIS.

"We have to go back to the apartment. There's an angel there with Rachel. I couldn't explain everything over the phone."

The Doctor pulls Kurt into the TARDIS and quickly shuts the door. He starts messing with buttons and levers on the control panel while Kurt tries to get his emotions under control. Rachel was alone with one of those things in the apartment. He should have taken some time to talk to her before he left. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. Before he knew it the blue box came to a stop and The Doctor had both of Kurt's hands in his.

"Kurt? Do you want me to go out and you stay in here? I can check everything out if you don't think you're up for it."

No one has ever looked at Kurt the way The Doctor is right now. There's so much love and concern being expressed in those warm brown eyes. Why did he care so much already?

"No, I need to go out there too. Rachel is counting on me. I'm the reason she was targeted in the first place. Come on. Let's find her."

Kurt grasped The Doctor's hand in his and led him out of the TARDIS, which had been parked in Kurt's living room.

"You're just lucky I have high ceilings," Kurt says, looking at how the box barely fits in the room and earning a laugh from The Doctor. Then he turns to look around the room.

"Rachel? Are you here?"

There's no response. The room looks normal enough. Nothing is out of place, and the lights are on. It's just eerily quiet.

"Rachel?" Kurt yells a little louder going to close the window the fire escape. Why is that open? Had Rachel exited that way? Or is that where the angel entered?

There's a kettle on the stove, but it's gone cold. Tea bags and the milk lay beside it untouched.

"This is where Rachel was when she called me."

Kurt looks forlornly at the warming milk and tea bags.

"She's not anywhere in the apartment. Neither is the angel. I've looked in all the rooms, and the sonic screwdriver isn't picking up anything alien. Well, besides me."

The Doctor is back in the kitchen still looking put together, but his face appears just as worried as Kurt's.

"Well, no news is good news?"

The cliché does little to help Kurt's mental state, but he's just trying to stay calm at this point. The Doctor comes over to him and begins to rub the soothing circles on his back when there's a knock at the door.

"Maybe that's her! She could have left her keys when she ran out!"Kurt shouts as he runs to the front door. He flings it open.

"Rachel, I was so worried!"

It's not Rachel Instead, a young, oddly dressed man, a bit shorter than Kurt with dark brown hair and a familiar large nose, is standing in front of him. Where did he find that terrible sweater with horses running?

"Are you Kurt?"

"Yes… How did you know that?"

"I have a letter for you from my grandmother. She was very specific about me delivering it at this exact time to this exact location. It was the last thing she asked me to do. Here."

With that the man turns and leaves down the stairs and out the building. Once he's gone Kurt closes the door and turns his attention to the letter in his hand. The envelope seems old and a little yellowed. The script was neat but a little wobbly from unsteady hands. It reads "Kurt Hummel" and is followed by a small, faded golden star.

"Oh my God." Kurt collapses on the couch with the letter still in his hand. The Doctor sits next to him and puts a supportive hand on Kurt's back.

"What is it?"

"I think this letter is from Rachel. Can you please read it to me? I can barely hold it."

Kurt's hands are shaking so much that he can't even open it. The Doctor takes it gently from his hands and slowly opens, unfolds, and begins reading the letter as Kurt stares straight ahead.

"_Dear Kurt,_

_Well, I blinked. Sorry, I tried my best not to. I still don't really understand what happened, but we can get to that later. After I blinked, I guess that statue did something to me because when I opened my eyes, I was in the middle of New York without my phone or my purse. I tried to come back to the apartment, but I couldn't get in. Some man answered the door and asked me what I was trying to do. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner, but the man was kind enough to inform me that he lived there and he had since 1945. It was 1965! Can you believe it? I should have noticed while I was walking, but I guess I was just so determined to get back to find you. Well, luckily the man's cute son got home just at that time and was kind enough to take the strangely dressed crazy girl out to lunch. His name is Jefferson Jackson. Don't laugh! His parents love American history. I don't want to bore you with all of the details, but I ended up setting up a new life here. My life has been great, Kurt. I miss you every day, but don't come after me. I was able to do some research on your Doctor once computers got invented. You should have told me about all of this time traveling stuff! I guess you may not have known or don't know now. Oops! Sorry if I spoiled anything. _

_Anyway, back to me, I fell in love with that boy I met my first day here. I got to play some of my favorite roles after their originators on Broadway. I even got to meet Barbara! You know that's big for me, so don't come take me away before I got the chance! I got married and had two children named Kurt. COMPLETELY KIDDING. Did you believe me for a second, though? Their names are David and Leah. "Kurt" is sadly not very Jewish. If I was a good mother and grandmother, my grandson should have delivered this letter to you close to an hour after I disappeared. My memory is not as great as it used to be, so I hope you're there to receive this. Don't worry about saying anything to my dads. I went and visited them a while back after I knew for sure they were together and had moved to Lima with my infant self. I tried to explain everything as best I could about being sent back in time. Do you remember how emotional they were getting right before I disappeared? I guess now we know why. We actually got to spend some time together with them meeting my husband and children. Luckily my two gay dads are really open-minded and believed this ridiculous story. I got the life I always wanted, Kurt. I hope you get yours too. I included some pictures for proof since I know you're not one to take things on faith._

_Love your friend,_

_Rachel Berry Jackson_"

The Doctor hands Kurt the pictures that were wrapped in the letter. Rachel included extensive proof of her life: a picture at her wedding, one holding her first born, one of her name on a small marquise for Flora: the Red Menace, and finally one of her beautifully excited face standing next to Barbara. Kurt has to laugh. She looks truly happy in all of these photos. His laughter quickly subsides to crying. The tears run down his face and onto the pictures. Before he knows it, The Doctor has pulled him into a strong hug. This only causes Kurt's tears to transform into sobs that shake his body. The Doctor's embrace is warm and comforting. Kurt loves the way the strong arms feel wrapping around him, the feel of the biceps flexing against him. Suddenly Kurt feels an emptiness in his stomach.

"This all happened because of you. They wouldn't be here if you hadn't been visiting, would they?"

Kurt pulls away feeling the anger rising in cheeks and looks at this man he thought he could potentially trust, waiting for an answer. The eyes he looks into are tinged with a little bit of hurt, but The Doctor's voice is steady when he speaks.

"I don't think they came here for me. I tend to be avoided by most things in the universe."

"Then why are they here?"

"I don't know for sure. They're obviously scavengers, since there are so few of them. They want to find somewhere that there are a lot of young people with long futures to feed off of. Me being here was just an added bonus if they could get a hold of the TARDIS."

Kurt's eyes soften as he looks on this man, who appears slightly defeated with his shoulders slumped and eyes cast down.

"I'm sorry that your friend is gone. I could bring her back, but it's not what she wants. I understand if you can't forgive me, but I hope you'll remember that you would be displaced somewhere in the past as well if I hadn't come here."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly. Just going back to what I read about you always showing up when the unexplainable happens. I can't believe she's gone."

"We can visit her sometime if you want. There are no rules against that. If you want to come with me that is."

Is The Doctor blushing? No, it can't be. His tanned skin hides it much better than Kurt's pale complexion does.

"You'd do that for me?" Kurt is surprised at the offer. Did he really get to pick places for them to go? He had assumed The Doctor did all of that and just wanted Kurt for company.

"Of course? Why not?" Kurt is glad to see a smile return to The Doctors face.

"Kurt, I don't want you to think of this as me being in charge and just dragging you along. You have to trust me and listen to me when things get dangerous, but it's all about a partnership. I can show you the stars, but I need you to want to be there. Is that something you're willing to be a part of?"

Kurt has yet to see this look of need in The Doctor's eyes. He can imagine how lonely it would be living in that blue box all by oneself. The joys in Kurt's life so far had only been meaningful when there was someone to share them with. It had to be the same way for this man. Man? Alien? Time Lord? Is that what it was called?

His confusion obviously registers on his face because The Doctor is staring at him expectantly with questioning eyes.

"I understand this is a lot to take in right now, so we can talk about it after we stop the angels. You just have to know that my life is often like this."

The Doctor has his hands wrapped around Kurt's arms, but not in a forceful way, and is looking deeply into his eyes to express his sincerity. What is it that makes Kurt want to trust him so quickly? He wants to express this feeling to The Doctor, but he can't gets the words exactly right in his head. Instead, he just stands there staring. The Doctor's face is so close his. Kurt is for the first time finally able to fully appreciate everything about The Doctor's appearance: his red suspenders that perfectly matched his bowtie, the tweed jacket with elbow patches that fit perfectly over his frame, his dark, curly hair gelled to his head, the sweet smell of his cologne mixed with his own scent, those brown eyes that just popped with the smooth tan skin, and those lips that he is currently worrying between his teeth.

Since he can't think of anything to say, Kurt closes the small distance between them and presses his lips lightly to The Doctor's. He does it tentatively at first not knowing if it will be returned.

Kurt pulls back. Crap. Why did he think that was a good idea? Maybe he could blame it on being emotional from losing Rachel or something along those lines. He keeps his eyes closed as if that will somehow help.

Before he can think much more about how to smooth this over, his lips are greeted by The Doctor's. It's a tender kiss, but lacking the fear that had been in Kurt's. Kurt opens his eyes to make sure it's actually happening just as The Doctor pulls away, staring back into his eyes.

"Well, I'll take that as a 'yes' then," The Doctor says with a small smile, a little out of breath, his cheeks flushed with a reddish tint.

Kurt can only smile back and give a nervous laugh and casts his eyes down shyly.

The Doctor's smirk is undeniably flirty. He runs his fingers through Kurt's hair and down the side of his face and brushes the corner of Kurt's mouth with his thumb.

Kurt can't even begin to describe what is going on in his mind. There are so many fluttery feelings in his stomach, and The Doctor doesn't help this by lacing his fingers through Kurt's and pulling him toward the TARDIS.

"Now let's get rid of these angels so that we can go visit Rachel."

Kurt allows himself to be led back into the TARDIS. As The Doctor snaps his fingers to open the door, Kurt's sense of urgency reemerges.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter posted! It takes time for plot to thicken. There should just be one or two more chapters in this portion of the multipart series. Let me know what you think! I enabled anonymous reviews. Thanks again to my Beta readers CES5410 and TheDapperGleek.

CHAPTER FIVE

"Have you figured out what we're doing yet?"

Kurt's worry continues to build while simultaneously thinking about how perfect that kiss had been. Finally, after years of being such a tease, the Doctor had delivered. What does it mean, though? Will they date? Does he date? There is still so much to discover about this man, but all Kurt can focus on are those golden hazel eyes, the dark brown curls perfectly gelled to his warm tanned skin, and his soft pink lips. He remembers how firm they felt with them pressed against his, and now they are moving and forming words. Oh, shit, Kurt has not been paying attention to a word The Doctor has been saying.

"Kurt?"

The Doctor is looking at him with a mixture of amusement and concern. He knows that Kurt was staring at his lips rather than paying attention to his words. Kurt suddenly stirs and gives a "Huh?", which receives a small laugh from The Doctor before he continues.

"We need to find somewhere to trick them into seeing the mirrors, somewhere they won't be discovered. Do you know of anywhere close to your building that we could lure them?"

As Kurt thinks, it's The Doctor's turn to stare. Kurt's face is scrunched in thought. His cerulean eyes are concentrating on the ground while he nervously fidgets his pointer finger over his lip. Does he know how distractingly sexy this is? The Doctor can barely contain himself. His mind starts to wander to some inappropriate places when Kurt finally speaks.

"Why not use the basement? I mean they're obviously based out of that floor, and it's like a maze down there. It should be easy to find a closed off space. It's mostly used for storage now."

"Well, that's a start!" The Doctor says and he begins to move the TARDIS into motion with the flick of different levers and switches. "Without a specific location in mind we might have to do some wandering to find a good place." Then his tone turns serious. He stops moving and looks Kurt directly in the eyes. "Are you ready to see them again? I can do this by myself if you don't think you can handle it."

As Kurt is thinking, The Doctor begins to study Kurt and really look at him. Even with all of the running around and excitement, his hair is perfectly coifed. It doesn't appear he's even sweat during the whole affair. The Doctor is grateful he has his tweed coat covering any possible signs of perspiration. Seeing Kurt this way, biting his lower lip, as he is deep in concentration, reminds The Doctor of his one trip into Kurt's past.

_The Doctor had never been in an American high school before, or any high school for that matter, for quite some time. The small stature of this regeneration and his young face make no one question him walking the halls._

_McKinley in Lima, Ohio, seems normal enough from what information the TARDIS had been able to give him before he landed. He had just turned the corner onto another unfamiliar hallway when he saw him. The bell had just rung, and the crowd parted to shuffle into different classrooms._

_Kurt was at his locker pulling a few books out and putting the ones in his arms back inside. It was so funny to see him at this age. His outfit is more flamboyant than any he's seen him wear in the future. He still has the characteristic black skinny jeans, but his shirt is a white button up with a floral green pattern over it. He has paired this with a cream mid-thigh overcoat and, to The Doctor's delight, a small black bowtie. The Doctor was just about to walk up and speak to him when someone else shoved Kurt into his locker._

"_Watch where you're going fag."_

_The larger boy laughed as he readjusted his letterman jacket. His few cronies joined in as they had begun to walk away leaving Kurt in a broken crumpled heap on the floor._

"_Hey!" The Doctor found himself saying. " You can't just treat people like that. Who do you think you are?"_

_With another shove The Doctor was pushed back into the bank of lockers as well, but he stood up immediately._

"_Is this your little boyfriend, Hummel? Tell him he needs to learn his place."_

_The Doctor took some glee in using his screwdriver through his pocket to lock the doors the jocks were heading towards and causing the lockers around them to all open, which elicited at least one high pitched scream. _

_The Doctor laughed to himself then turned offering his hand to Kurt. He looked startled, still in his position on the floor. He hasn't accepted The Doctor's hand yet, but his eyes were fixed on it._

"_Who are you?" Those quizzical blue eyes are the exact same ones he has seen in Kurt's future._

"_I'm Blaine." The Doctor says remembering the fake name Kurt had come up with for him when talking about him to friends. Kurt still didn't take his hand._

"_Why did you do that? No one sticks up for me." The Doctor was pained by the sad expression in Kurt's eyes, which returned to the floor._

"_Because you're worth standing up for. No one should be able to make you feel that way."_

_Kurt finally accepted his hand, and The Doctor pulled him up and close to the point where their chests were almost flushed against one another. _

"_I wish other people felt that way." Kurt had said, trying to laugh it off. That must have been a defense mechanism he used often._

"_I always will, so you won't have to worry about anyone else. You just need to have courage for yourself. Can you promise me that?"_

_Kurt stared into The Doctor's eyes. His pale blue ones were searching for something in the hazel ones on the face of this stranger. He seemed to find it but didn't acknowledge it verbally._

"_So what are you doing here? You must be new or something." He said, readjusting his bag over his shoulder._

"_I was just visiting. I don't think I'll be coming to school here, though." Kurt looked dejected again. The Doctor couldn't stand to see that._

"_Do you have a cell phone?" He gambled the question. He never remembered exactly when they became mainstream enough for a middle class high school student to afford one._

"_Yeah. Why?" The gamble had been worth it._

"_Here." The Doctor said quickly borrowing Kurt's pen and writing the number to the phone he had gotten because of one of his past companions. "I may not be here, but I can always offer encouragement when you need it. I can't guarantee I'm the best texter, though. My friend Martha got me into it. Can I have yours?" _

_Kurt reciprocated even though he appeared tad bit skeptical. The Doctor tucked the small scrap of paper with Kurt's neat script into his jacket pocket._

"_I hope you can read my writing. I know it's almost illegible." The Doctor throws out, almost blushing. _

"_Like a doctor's." Kurt had said squinting at the paper "You kind of dress like one, I guess, a university professor, at least. I like it."_

"_You have an eye for fashion." The Doctor responded. "Well, I need to get going. I can never stay in one place for too long."_

"_Well, I hate you won't be here, but I understand. I'd go anywhere else if I could."_

_The Doctor flashed Kurt a smile and saw it reflected in his full blue eyes. He gave Kurt's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before backing away._

"_I'll talk to you soon."_

"_Thanks, Blaine! I think." Kurt still seemed a little confused but genuinely happy. The Doctor exited the school and just before stepping on the TARDIS took out the small phone and typed a quick text to Kurt's number._

_Courage_

The Doctor can't help the dumb smile that creeps across his face. He would tell Kurt eventually that he was the one who texted him through his last years of high school. The conversations became sparser once he had graduated and then were eventually nonexistent after moving to New York. He hadn't needed him anymore once he got away from Lima. People in New York were more supportive of him, so a distant stranger wasn't required to remind him to be brave.

Kurt's silence has lasted a while now. The Doctor didn't blame him. He is happy to only be encountering the angels for the third time and hopes never to do so again. He puts his hand lightly but reassuringly on Kurt's shoulder to snap him back to reality. Kurt's eyes jerk to his and out of their daze.

"What do you think, Kurt?"

"No, I can do this. I need to do it. For Rachel and Ethan and everyone else." Kurt replies, his eyes filling with that familiar resolve. He looks up at the Doctor, who is still paused before touching anything else on the TARDIS control panel. "I'm ready. Let's do this."

Before The Doctor begins moving the TARDIS into action, he grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him in for a tight hug. "You can do this. I believe in you." He whispers against Kurt's ear. His breath tickles Kurt's neck as he held him there just a second longer.

"Now," The Doctor says as he pulls away, and Kurt misses his warmth, "Let's stop some angels." Kurt watches as The Doctor runs excitedly around flipping switches and turning cranks. All the while he keeps his eye contact with Kurt as the TARDIS heads back toward Kurt's office building.

The TARDIS suddenly materializes on the same hallway in front of the elevator in the basement of Kurt's office building. The Doctor is holding Kurt's hand as they step out with one of the mirrors under his arm. They begin to walk in the opposite direction from the exit they ran to earlier that day. On this side of the basement, there are a maze of corridors that house all of the props previously used in anything Banana Republic or any of the other fashion houses that use the building have used for shows or window displays in the past ten years.

"I think there are some rooms back here that are practically used as vaults for old stuff. Electronic locks and all, as if anyone would even dare to steal something another company previously used."

"That'll be perfect. Where are they?"

Kurt gives The Doctor's hand a tug and takes over the lead.

"Come on. I'll show you. Too many turns to explain."

Kurt pulls him through a large amount of quick successive turns. He loves the feel of The Doctor's firm yet reassuring grip from his slightly rough hand. It makes Kurt feel giddy and bubbly inside because he swears the warmth spreads through his entire body with his hand being a pulsing hot epicenter. They round one final curve with Kurt looking back at The Doctor when they are suddenly stopped.

There are two angels standing right in front of them. The Doctor had been looking ahead, but Kurt ran into them. The pain coursing through his body confirmed the turning to stone bit The Doctor had mentioned.

"I didn't think we'd literally run into them."

How can The Doctor make a joke at a time like this, and a bad one at that? Everything had been light and fluffy only moments ago, but the seriousness settles in quickly. Kurt backs up slightly still clenching The Doctor's hand, and suddenly, the fingers lace between his own.

"Sorry. My humor has bad timing. They must have been dormant in one of these storage rooms until recently."

"Why would they come out of inactivity?"

"Any number of reasons, but the one I'm afraid of is that they sensed my presence or the TARDIS's, rather. I have been visiting here a little more frequently than I do other locations."

That causes a queasy feeling to develop in Kurt's stomach. It was his fault the angels were here. If The Doctor hadn't come to visit him, this never would have happened. This feeling is etched in the soft features of his face, and The Doctor picks up on it.

"Kurt, this isn't your fault. I chose to come here. You can't blame yourself.

The Doctor's grip strengthens between Kurt's delicate fingers.

"Let's just back up and try one of the rooms on another hallway. It won't be as far back as we wanted, but it'll do."

Kurt silently agrees and begins to back up. They move quickly the way they came, The Doctor facing forward and Kurt facing where the angels had been. One blink of the lights and the angels' heads are now leering around the corner.

"Where are we going now?" Kurt asks, the panic evident in his voice. The angels seem to be moving faster than they were before, but maybe that was just his imagination mixed with the stress of the situation. They could catch up in as few as three blinks.

"There has to be another small room off this corridor. Now that they're chasing us, I don't think it will be too difficult to trap them. Ah! Here, I think this will work."

The Doctor has led them into a tiny square room filled with broken mannequin parts: arms, heads, and torsos. "I'll start cleaning up and setting this mirror up. We may need another, though. Do you think you can go get them?"

Kurt's head almost snaps off his neck with the speed he looks at The Doctor. Does he really think it's a good idea for him to go out there on his own?

"Look, they'll head for me first. Sending me back in time gets them much more energy due to the whole time lord thing. If anything goes wrong all you have to do is give me a call."

The Doctor gives his hand a small squeeze and hands him a small silver key.

"This will get you inside the TARDIS. I'll make you a copy later." The Doctor says with a wink as he goes to moving mannequin pieces away from the back wall.

Kurt believes he needs to trust The Doctor's judgment, but will it always be like this? This man seems to thrive off of fear and excitement. Would he be happy with anything resembling calm and banal?

He tightens his hand around the key and heads to the door. Then he turns realizing a hole in The Doctor's plan.

"Doctor, I don't have your number. How am I supposed to call you?"

Without missing a beat The Doctor says, "Courage," before glancing back at Kurt with a playful smile.

Kurt walks down the hallway back to the TARDIS, dumbfounded. He could not believe how sneaky that little man was. He had truly forgotten about that stranger Blaine who stood up for him all those years ago. The random texting with Blaine had helped Kurt through some difficult times in high school. He luckily didn't need help with bullies in college, so the conversations had stopped. Now, here he was with that cute boy, man, alien. Mercedes would not believe this.

He's almost to the TARDIS when the overhead lights flicker. Oh, shit. He turns and sees the four angels frozen but obviously in pursuit. Kurt runs as fast as he can backwards. He bumps into a wall and turns he corner. The TARDIS is a hundred feet away in front of the elevator. He begins to sprint for it as the lights flicker again. He looks back, and the angels have already rounded the corner. He slowly backs the rest of his way to the TARDIS when he feels the grain of the blue painted would against his hand. He sighs in relief, accidentally blinking. The angels close the gap considerably while his eyelids flutter back open. He slides the key into the lock without looking down and opens the door.

Kurt quickly closes and locks the door behind him, panting from the amount of stress that situation had caused. Then the TARDIS begins to rock back and forth like it's being pushed from all sides. Kurt can barely stand with all the jostling. Can they break in? They would definitely try to crack it open for all of the time energy.

Kurt slips his phone out of his pocket and sees he's gotten a text from Blaine or, well, The Doctor. He'd have to change the contact info. Why had he kept that number?

"Here's some courage just in case you lost my number. :)"

Kurt doesn't have enough time to dwell on how lamely cute this is as he is thrown to the floor again. The angels must each be pushing on one side. He pushes the call button, and almost immediately The Doctor answered.

"Did they follow you?"

"Yes. How did you…"

"I was afraid they might. Just in case something like this happened I left a golden disc on the console. There should be a place to insert the disk right next to where I left it. The TARDIS will take some emergency protocols and get you to safety."

"Did you know this would happen?"

"Just put the disc in, and we can talk about it later. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." That's all Kurt has to say. He closes his phone and slides it into his pocket. He then shakily walks over to the console as the TARDIS is almost knocked over by the force of the angels' pushing. He locates the disc and slides it into a small drive.

A hologram of The Doctor appears and begins to speak.

"Safety protocol has been activated. This disc is good for one trip. Prepare for departure."

All of the whirling and whooshing noises begin, but something is different. Kurt can see the angels looking at him as the TARDIS begins to blink away. The TARDIS is leaving, but it's leaving Kurt behind.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Firstly, sorry that took so long! It's always difficult finishing a piece and finishing it well especially when you have a job and al that boring stuff. This is the end, and it's been so much fun working in this verse, and I'd love to continue to do so. Comment to let me know what you think! A big thanks has to go out to my BETAs TheGleekyCauldron and CES5410. You guys were great. Now enjoy the end!

CHAPTER SIX

The TARDIS continues to fade around Kurt, the Angels' faces becoming more vivid, encircling him as the TARDIS becomes more faint. Kurt crouches on the floor covering his head. He's ready for the inevitable touch that will send him hurling back in time. Maybe he'll at least get sent somewhere cool. There are some great eras for fashion that he just needed to see in person. Kurt scrunches his eyes closed, but nothing happens.

Well, that was a little anti-climactic. He thought it would involve whooshing sounds, rushing winds, and some kind of stereotypical colored time portal. Instead he is surrounded by a heavy silence. He cannot convince himself to open his eyes to see the new time he would be forced to live in. It seems to have worked out okay for Rachel, but depending on where he ended up he might be spending the rest of his life stuck in terrible fashions. Please, not the 80s.

Finally, Kurt decides to open his eyes and see where and when they sent him. Maybe The Doctor would be able to find him eventually if he cared enough. At least he got to have an adventure, however brief it may have been. As his eyes inch open, Kurt notices he's in the exact same spot. Four weeping angels surround him, their teeth bared and faces in an elongated snarl.

How is this possible? He had his eyes closed for at least a minute. Why hadn't they touched him? As Kurt contemplates this, a hand reaches through the statues right at his eye level. He lets his eyes follow the hand up the tweed covered arm, before connecting with the warm brown eyes he saw for the first time all those years ago.

"Can I help you out of there?"

The Doctor adds what can only be classified as his characteristic smirk as Kurt crawls out through the statues and stands with his help. Before The Doctor can get another sentence out, Kurt pulls him into a strong hug. The confusion and adrenaline have subsided and now all he feels is pure joy.

"You're welcome? I interpreted that as a 'thank you' hug."

"I don't understand," Kurt says. "I thought I was getting sent back when the TARDIS started to disappear. I was so scared that I'd be lost in time and never see you again."

Kurt's hold has only grown tighter on The Doctor's jacket as if he still can't believe any of this is real. Did his random high school encounter and once imaginary friend really just save his life?

"I would never have rested until I found you," The Doctor says, planting a small kiss in Kurt's hair.

They stay like that in silence for a few more moments before The Doctor continues.

"They're all looking at each other. See? They'll never be able to move again and to make sure that they stay here…" Kurt watches as The Doctor fiddles with the settings on his sonic screwdriver, running it over the angels. One by one they disappear.

"What are you doing?" Kurt ventures a question to see if his voice is still there.

"I'm putting them on a different plane so that anyone coming in the basement won't be able to see or touch them."

"Did you know they would come after me?"

Silence follows Kurt's question. The Doctor slowly turns to face him but is unable to meet his gaze.

"Yes."

This silence seems longer and heavier than the others. Kurt feels the flush rising up his chest and neck, heating his face.

"Why?" Kurt puts so much weight into that one word as it hangs in the air.

"I knew they were after the TARDIS and for some reason you. It made sense that they'd follow you especially without me there."

The Doctor looks like a child shuffling his feet and staring down while Kurt tries to make eye contact.

"Did you not think I might like to know that I was going to be put in danger?"

"I didn't think you needed to know. I normally keep my plans to myself."

" I cannot believe how selfish you are! Am I that expendable that you can just use me without even bothering to tell me?"

"Kurt, that's not what I meant. There wasn't time to tell you and know they wouldn't hear. Please let me explain…"

"You're a jerk." Kurt is livid; the light flush in his cheeks now a burning red. "I trusted you with so much. You've lead me along my whole life and still I mean so little to you in the grand scope of things in your world. I can't be with you if I have to constantly wonder if you are being completely truthful."

Kurt gazes tearfully at The Doctor before he turns, walking to the elevator. He hears sobbing behind him as he walks through the mirrored doors of the open elevator, and turns just in time to see The Doctor on his knees, face in his hands. It's his last look at the man as the doors shut and Kurt slides against the wall without even bothering to push a button.

Was he a fool for walking away? The Doctor had been a part of Kurt's life for so long, and now he finally had him with him for more than a brief moment. Even if The Doctor was in the wrong, he deserves another chance. This was worth fighting for.

Kurt can hear the whirling sounds as he slams his finger repeatedly into the B button willing the doors to open, and when they do, there is only the faintest trace of blue remains in the air. The noises have stopped, and Kurt is left in the silence.

"Kurt? Hello? You have got to focus."

The snapping fingers in front of his face bring Kurt back into the reality of his office and his desk.

"Oh, sorry, I just zoned out."

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Paul looks concerned, but Kurt doesn't pick up on it. He's already engrossed himself in the swatches and sketches littering his desk.

Kurt had finally gotten the promotion he wanted after years of slaving away as an intern. Why does he feel so empty? He knows why. The Doctor. For the first month after The Doctor left, Kurt completely pushed him from his mind, which led to him deleting the text message he received from The Doctor. Symbolically, deleting the word "courage" also seemed to remove that feeling from Kurt.

He thought work would help distract him, but all of the things he once felt passionate about seemed dull. He knew something wrong when styling models for presentations seemed more like a chore than a joy. There was something about that man that you couldn't get out of your head. Kurt had never felt so cared for in his life by anyone other than his father, and he let his temper ruin it instead of working things out.

Since he had deleted The Doctor's number, there was no way he knew to get in touch with him. That didn't stop Kurt from trying the most ludicrous ways including trolling some pretty pathetic conspiracy websites. He even convinced himself that he could hear the sounds of the TARDIS materializing, but after an always less than graceful run to the window or around the corner there was never anything. Not even a flash of blue.

"KURT! Seriously, we have a deadline. They want to approve next season's collection, and we need to get the boardroom set up. Will you go down into the basement and see if there are any good table decorations or anything to dress the room?"

"Um, yeah, Paul, okay. I'll be back as quickly as I can. Sorry for being so spacey."

"Kurt, stop apologizing, just do the job I know you can. You can go so far in this industry, but you've got to get out of this funk."

With that Kurt walks to the elevator and heads down to the basement. His mind is swimming with all of the possible arrangements of decorations he can use.

"I know there are those crystal bowls that we could fill with water and some of those marbles in the bottom reflecting colored light…" Kurt continues to talk to himself as he exits the elevator and navigates the hallways to the appropriate storage room. He passes large vases, rooms filled with fabric, and a wall with mirrors lined up against it. It had been six months, and the arts school across the street still didn't know what happened to them.

"Finally, there you are." Kurt bends over to pick up a few of the bowls and balance them in his arms.

"I don't suppose you were talking about me."

"Shit!" Kurt drops the bowls, and they shatter on e the ground as he turns around.

The Doctor was standing behind him in the same fitted tweed suit, white button down and purple bowtie. His tanned face stuck in a cute frozen gasp and flushed a light red. "I didn't mean to scare you! Well, I wanted to surprise you but not scare or cause you to drop anything…"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt interrupts.

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you if you'd let me." That apologetic smile causes tears to well in Kurt's eyes, but he has to have answers before he can move on.

"Okay. What did you want to say?" Kurt crosses his arms across his chest and pops his hip out, waiting for The Doctor's answer with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the full plan with the angels, but I don't think it was a betrayal of your trust. I knew you could do it, but telling you could have ruined it all had they overheard. I'm also sorry it took me so long to come back and talk to you. I didn't know if you'd even want to see me." The Doctor's gaze falls to the floor for the first time since he started talking.

"Of course I want to see you! I've been miserable since you left. I should have given you a chance to explain then, but I was so upset. You were the first person I felt actually cared about me in a long time, and you used me like so many others."

Now Kurt is the one who can't make eye contact, and the tears are flowing freely.

"Oh, Kurt." The Doctor gently places his hand on Kurt's face, pulling it up to look at his. "I never meant to do that. You have to believe me. I can't promise that I will tell you everything, but I can promise that I will keep you safe and give you the courage and support you need to accomplish anything. Even if it's not with me."

With one last sorrowful look at Kurt's tearstained face, The Doctor kisses Kurt softly and chastely on the lips before slowly walking away.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Kurt catches up to him grabbing his hand.

"I thought you were done with me."

"You're going to have to do more than that to get rid of me, though your fashion sense might help it along." Kurt flicks the bow tie out of alignment and smiles.

"I told you bowties are cool," The Doctor says smiling back and interlacing his fingers with Kurt's. "Come on we've got places to go, and you've got a job to quit."

"I think breaking those bowls was enough to get me fired, so it shouldn't be too tough." Kurt smirks into his next kiss with The Doctor feeling his lips curling into a smile.

They run down the hallway with The Doctor pulling Kurt along showing him the way back to the TARDIS. Before stepping in, Kurt looks around the basement and knows he was meant for something greater and that this man was going to give that to him. He can't even comment on how big the TARDIS is on the inside before they are fading away from New York in a flash of blue.


End file.
